epicrapbattlesofhistoryfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Awesomesix/RiZachulous Race Announcement Boogaloo
Zach Sherwin: Last time, on the RiZachulous Race… *The scene shows Leonidas in the aisle of a plane, syrup on his chest.* King Leonidas: CURSE YOU, CANADA! (Confessional) Bill & Ted *Bill sits on the left, Ted on the right, both air-guitaring in victory.* Bill S. Preston:' Dude, we just ''rocked that challenge!' '''Ted Logan: ROCK ON, DUDES!' Bill S. Preston: That was most excellent, my dude! *The two fist pound and air guitar some more.* *The scene shows Clyde and Romeo glaring at each other, Romeo on the left, Clyde on the right.* Clyde Barrow: Well, fuck your mom and fuck you, swine man! *The scene switches to Oprah and Ellen singing in the aisle of the plane, camera viewing from the back, Ellen on the left, Oprah on the right.* Ellen DeGeneres: Well, last and not least there’s Oprah, my favorite friend through everything! Anything you want to say? *Oprah stands up, putting her arms out wide, smiling.* Oprah Winfrey: You didn’t have to SIII-IIII-IIING! *The scene cuts to a dock, with the HMS Beagle, and a helicopter above.* FBI Agent 2: Code liberty, I repeat, code liberty! Rico and Esteban have escaped! (Confessional) Shaka Zulu and Julius Caesar Julius Caesar: I’d prefer Napoleon’s peace treaty over this-''' '''Shaka Zulu: WE SAID NOT TO TALK ABOUT THE PEACE TREATY! *Caesar falls backwards out of his chair, Zulu staring at the screen blankly.* Shaka Zulu: I’m proud of our progress as a team. Juliet Capulet: “All Strength you can Moose-ter”… team battle. Both teammates must lead a moose down the parking lot hill, across the frozen pond, and to the safety napkin. *The two teams walk past the giant trophy, and out a door behind it, to a parking lot with eight moose, impatiently tied to a bike rack. Down past the parking lot is a hill, going straight onto a frozen pond, and on the other side, the Safety Napkin, where Zach is standing.* Ted Logan: Dude… (Confessional) Miley Cyrus & Joan of Arc *Miley sits on the left, smiling. Joan sits on the right, staring at Miley concerned.* Miley Cyrus: Whew, that was close… I almost told everyone you were-''' Bill S. Preston: CRAZY HORSE? No way, I thought those were extinct! '''(Confessional) Beethoven and Justin Bieber Justin Bieber sits on the left, still playing the game, Beethoven on the right rubbing his shoulder.* Ludwig van Beethoven: I don’t like the new teams. Too shady for me, I don’t trust them. The sooner they’re gone, the better, if you ask me. *The scene shows Marilyn Monroe at the Safety Napkin, Cleopatra listening.* Marilyn Monroe: I’m gonna be a checkerboard chick! First place, here I come! *The scene changes to an old house, by a rear door, Zach on the Safety Napkin. Jamie Hyneman walks up with Adam Savage, hopping along, still tied up. They’re about to reach the napkin, but Zach stops them. Jamie looks at the ground sad.* Zach Sherwin: Thirty minute penalty, unless you can explain this. (Confessional) Harry Houdini and David Copperfield *Houdini sits on the left, wearing a diver’s helmet filled with water, arms in a straitjacket. Copperfield sits on the right, completely engulfed in flames, arms crossed, with a determined, vengeful look on his face.* David Copperfield: You just stepped the line into Magician’s Rule Number One, Zach: Never. Make. A magician. Reveal. His. Secrets. *The scene changes to Austin Powers, with a Gogo dancer, on a subway in an underground area, talking to the contestants left.* Austin Powers: Toot, toot, baby, this is gonna be a groovy ride! Twenty minutes to Shag Town, and fifteen to the next challenge! Lemme see those tickets, and we’ll get rockin and rollin right along! Zach Sherwin: Here on... The RiZachulous Race. Category:Blog posts